littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Costumes (LittleBigPlanet 1)
Downloadable Content I'm currently compiling a list of the official in-game (non DLC) costumes that will most likely go here when finished ( or pseudo-complete) on my user-page. Please help me ammend my user-page version by pointing out mistakes or ommisions on my talk page so I can get a filled out version on here straight away rather than a half-finished one. -- JacktonChat! 19:50, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I've put a rough one on there now. Please feel free to edit it and add other costumes in their, because I've missed quite a few. Remember, this list is the Story Mode costumes only, no DLC please! Also, these are official combos, so no random or custom ones please. However, add whatever you think's right because someone will always edit it and improve on it. -- JacktonChat! 11:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::I actually think it wouldn't hurt to have a section in here on the downloadable content costumes, I mean their individual pieces of equipment aren't even listed on the Downloadable Content article. So why not just have a section here that elaborates on these downloadable costume's components? –Nahald 02:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's actually a rather good point. I wouldn't like to combine a page featuring both DLC and pre-loaded content though, because that way it's harder to tell the difference, and having seperate articles makes it easier for people to single out what they're looking for (plus, this list is long as it is). Since the DLC Content page is tabulated, I can see an extra row being added that lists the content's pieces and item names quite neatly, so that's probably the best option. If this article had pictures for the costumes, it would be better tabulated too (otherwise it'd look a bit bare)-- JacktonChat! 11:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::1 Zone info I updated The Gardens with what zones you can find the various costume parts in. I've only done the Garden so far as if people don't like it being like this then it's less work to be wasted. If people do like it though, I can go through and add other zones. I'm not sure where the bunny costume material is found off the top of my head and would have to look it up. I'm fairly sure though that you get it in the Savannah somewhere, but where I'm not fully sure. This list also I notice is missing the very first two outfits you can find just as you begin the game. --Invader Pox :After a bit of brain storming I thought of what I think might be a better way of organizing and displaying the various costumes you can acquire while in story mode. I'm still organizing it in my head, but once I get it fully worked out I think that it'll over all be a better way of providing the costume parts. But the basic idea is to make a chart that instead of being organized by the part of the world you can find the part, it would be organized by what part of the body the part goes to. Each part then would have a number of details on it's specific line such as the stage and zone info, what outfit the part is part of. Each outfit would then be a link to it's own page where it details all the parts in that outfit, specific instructions on how to get that part, and a screen shot of the completed outfit. As I say though I'm still brain storming the exact layout I would use and in the near future I should have a sample up of what it would look like.--Invader Pox 06:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :: Hello there Invader Pox! Yes, something like ths would be very useful indeed, so thanks for taking the time to start! For the time being, it may be best to collect every location of the items and present them as is now. That way, we can change the layout later. It may be better tabulated. Also, I originally presented it like it is now so that you can easily see which parts make up which costume, and where it's from. However, looking at the Customising Your SackPerson page shows that a page consisting of every part per body location can get reasonably messy (and displaying it the same may defeat the object of this page.) It may be best to display it like the DLC page, but rather than having different DLC methods, we use the location, and then the costumes underneath. Anyway, it's something to think about. But I don't disagree with you, because as you said, you can then add various info like where it is. Also, individual pages must be sufficient in length. I recently deleted many such DLC pages as they virtually just linked back to the DLC page. If a good pic, description, along with item locations etc can be provided, it may be a viable idea. But maybe as just "Gardens Costumes" and "Wilderness Costumes" rather than individual...I was planning to do similar with the minigames pages. Anyway, useful activity has been a bit scarce lately, so thanks for the useful edits and ideas! -- JacktonChat! 10:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::Oh wait, now I see what you mean a bit now; since some costumes are "broken up" in different zones. So...yeah, maybe if you gathered all the zones first, then we could alphabetize the list by part, where you find it, and what costume its for, and maybe at the bottom of the page list all the costumes or do the seperate pages; as the level region like "The Gardens" has no real significance as you pointed out with the Bunny one. It's worth an experiment.-- JacktonChat! 10:35, 30 July 2009 (UTC) LittleBigPlanet 2 Costumes Should the info about LittleBigPlanet 2 costumes be merged with the article "Costumes (LittleBigPlanet 2)"?